nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadowcat
Kitty first manifested her mutant abilities while she was sleeping. She had a nightmare of falling down from a high building, and when she woke up she discovered that she had fallen from the upper story of their house to the basement. When her parents Carmen and Terry found out about this, they were skeptic about allowing Kitty to attend the Xavier Institute. However, after Avalanche courses Kitty to help him steal test answers, she phases herself and her parents out of the rubble caused by Avalanche and is allowed to join the X-Men. She became an official member of the X-Men. During her school days, she experienced discrimination from her schoolmates because she was a mutant. She then found a friend in Avalanche who later became her love interest. He even joins the X-Men to be closer to Kitty but leaves after being falsely accused of taking the X-Jet for a joy ride. Later, she strikes up a friendship with Nightcrawler after initially being afraid of his blue skin and teleporting abilities. On the X-Men's cruise, they make fun of Scott and Jean's relationship. She calls Wolverine, "Mr. Logan", and they have a mentor/student relationship, especially when Kitty helps him control his feral nature when she accidentally joins him on a private mission in Canada. Kitty also met Dani Moonstar who projected herself as a ghost. It caused Kitty to be mistaken as insane for believing that a Dani Moonstar existed. With the help of Nightcrawler, she discovered the real story about Dani and saved her. Her canon relationship with Colossus is hinted at when he saves her in a battle against Egyptian statues in one of Apocalypse's pyramids. During the final battle with Apocalypse, Kitty persuaded Wanda to join the other mutants in fighting Apocalypse. The other Brotherhood mutants disagreed, but Wanda joined them as her father Magneto became one of Apocalypse's horsemen. Origin Kitty was born in Deerfield, Illinois. When she was 13 years old, she began getting headaches which were the result of her mutant powers starting to manifest. Both the Hellfire Club and Professor X pursued Kitty to get her to join their cause. Kitty did not like Emma Frost or her attitude which made Kitty feel uncomfortable around her. It was an easy decision for Kitty to go with Xavier and the few X-Men accompanying him. One of the X-Men was Storm, and they quickly became friends. The X-Men were abruptly attacked by mercenaries sent by Emma Frost. They battled and The X-Men defeated them easily, but Emma used her telepathy to freeze everyone. Kitty was able to slip away during the confusion and contacted Cyclops, Jean Grey, and Nightcrawler. They arrived soon after and Kitty helped them rescue the captured X-Men. Xavier returned Kitty to her parents who were furious that their daughter had been missing for an entire day. When Professor Xavier requested that she be allowed to study at his School For Gifted Youngsters, Kitty's parents refused, and expressed their fear for the danger they felt he represented to their daughter. Jean Grey erased their memories and replaced them with false ones, thus changing their perception of Professor Xavier. Kitty's parents relented, and she was allowed to join the school, becoming the youngest X-Man ever. Power and Abilities Kitty Pryde has the ability to pass through solid matter by allowing the molecules of her body to travel through the space between the molecules of whatever solid she is traveling through. In A+X she explains she used to hold her breath or she thought she had to but after the initial shock wore off, she can now phase through solid objects while breathing and talking. She can also render other people and objects intangible by touching them. When phasing through extremely dense materials, such as adamantium, Kitty experiences pain and disorientation as well as those with dense metals in their bodies ( Wolverine, X-23, etc.) should she phase through them. For some unknown reason, when Kitty phased through Garokk, it caused him intense pain. The reason for this is unclear. Kitty is capable of phasing any amount of her body through objects as well as humans leaving them unconscious. Kitty is also capable of killing another being by phasing them into a solid object and then releasing them, causing them to solidify whilst still within the object. Kitty has trained herself to reflexively assume her intangible state at any indication of danger, such as a loud noise like a gunshot, in order to protect herself. Kitty can disrupt electronic devices by passing through them in this manner without harm to herself. When she uses this ability in the opposite direction she can levitate herself by walking on air, as if she were walking up a flight of stairs. In her intangible state she is weak against certain energies, psionic and mystical attacks. While in phase form Kitty has demonstrated a remarkable resistance to psychic probing and psionic attacks, but she can be hurt by the Soul Sword and remains vulnerable to magic-based attacks. According to the book "The Science of the X-Men", one theory that could potentially explain Kitty Pryde's power of intangibility is that of "spintronics". This theory is based on electrostatic repulsion, which is the force that keeps subatomic objects from passing through one another. Electrons naturally repel each other and instead of positive or negative charge, electrons have what is called "spin", which is based on a random pattern of up and down. If Kitty can rearrange her molecules into an organized manner so that they are "polarized" with the objects she is trying to pass through then she can pull her molecules through objects (like a molecular magnet) by controlling the spin on all of the particles in her body. By reversing the polarity on air, she can then air walk by making the air around her much harder. This also explains why she disrupts electronic systems since she basically polarizes the spin of electrons in objects she passes through and drastically changes the conducting forces in circuitry. Abilities Expert Martial Artist Kitty is an extremely adept fighter who has mastered several martial arts, including karate, aikido, ninjutsu, and krav maga. In addition, Kitty was taught how to fight with a sai and bo staff by the undead ninja Ogun as well as with swords by Wolverine and Nightcrawler. Genius-level Computer Expert A genius with applied technology and computer science, Kitty is especially skilled with computer hardware design and use. Multilingual Kitty speaks fluent English, Japanese, Russian, the alien language of the Skrulls, and the alien language of the Shi'ar. She also has knowledge of both Hebrew and Gaelic. Dance Training A skilled dancer, Kitty was taught by Stevie Hunter in the ballet style. Expert Pilot Kitty is an accomplished pilot of jet and piston engine aircraft, and is adept with interstellar vehicles. Leader Kitty Pryde has grown into a fantastic leader, becoming headmistresses for the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning. She has trained many students and served as a mentor. She lead the original five X-Men from the past. Category:Protagonists Category:X-Men